Gas turbines, such as aircraft engines, typically have multiple compressors, multiple turbines, and one combustion chamber. The multiple compressors are typically a low-pressure compressor or a medium-pressure compressor and a high-pressure compressor, and the multiple turbines are a high-pressure turbine and a low-pressure turbine. The flow through the gas turbine is in the axial direction, the low-pressure compressor or medium-pressure compressor being positioned upstream from the high-pressure compressor and the high-pressure turbine being positioned upstream from the low-pressure turbine. The flow reaches the high-pressure compressor from the low-pressure compressor or medium-pressure compressor through a transition channel between these two compressors. Such a transition channel is also positioned between the high-pressure turbine and the low-pressure turbine. A further transition channel is located in the turbine outlet housing downstream from a low-pressure turbine.
Positioning support ribs spaced apart from one another around the circumference of the transition channel in such transition channels is believed to be conventional. The support ribs are used for the passage of oil lines and sensors, for example, and for absorbing forces, because of which the support ribs are designed to be relatively thick. Support ribs which are implemented to guide the flow but not to deflect the flow are believed to be conventional. Furthermore, support ribs are believed to be conventional which have a suction side and a pressure side and therefore also assume the function of a flow deflector. The thickness of the support ribs may be approximately 30% of the length of chord of the support ribs. Because of the large relative thickness of such support ribs, large wedge angles arise at the outflow edges of the support ribs, which cause high flow delays, e.g., in the area of a channel wall delimiting the transition channel radially on the inside and/or a channel wall delimiting the transition channel radially on the outside. Secondary flows, flow separations, and therefore flow losses may arise in this manner. Furthermore, flow against gas turbine blades positioned downstream from the support ribs may be disturbed. A similar set of problems may also arise, e.g., in cooled high-pressure turbine blades having a relatively large wedge angle at the outflow edge.